


a kiss like this

by multicorn



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sloppy Makeouts, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicorn/pseuds/multicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer means swimming, and post-swimming makeouts.  And wet shirtless makeouts could mean more things still… but they have to decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a kiss like this

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Prompt 6 at todaydreambelievers](http://todaydreambelievers.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt-6): "Events leading up to or context around the “no hands south of the equator” rule." Also [here on tumblr](http://multsicorn.tumblr.com/post/127170494775/fic-a-kiss-like-this-kurtblaine).

"So where are we going tomorrow?" Kurt asks, over the phone.  He squints critically at his reflection in his vanity.  There must be more problem spots he needs to manage, but he can't seem to find them.  "Please don't say the mall.  We've been there four times already this week." 

"I never thought I'd see the day Kurt Hummel had enough of the mall."Blaine laughs, and Kurt smiles.The sense of connection warms him through, even when they're not talking about much of anything."How about the pool?" Blaine suggests."It's hot out, and last summer I went almost every day.But somehow I haven't had time this summer."

"Somehow," Kurt says, laughing back at him."I wonder why.But sure.Let's go to the pool."

~

Kurt goes over to Blaine's prepared with his swimsuit and stuff in a bag, and Blaine drives them both to the pool.They change in the dressing rooms there, and when they come out….

He's seen lots of other boys shirtless, it's not usually a big deal.But when that boy is his boyfriend, who he's spent all this time kissing and touching in some places over their clothes - and thinking so much about undressing - there's something different there.He can barely keep looking at Blaine, it's too much, it's like looking straight at the sun; but he can't look away at all.

Blaine seems to be having the same problem, when he manages to look at his face, and Kurt feels, if that were possible, even hotter all over."Let's swim," he says, and Blaine says "good idea," and thankfully no one seems to have noticed them staring at each other like fools down past the end of the pool.

They'd been planning to splash around together, maybe play some games, but Kurt ends up swimming laps instead, back and forth straight across the pool.When the only thing to focus on is the cool water, the way he's almost weightless in it, the way his arms cut through invisible planes of resistance and his kicks propel him forward, he can think about Blaine, and think, well, of course they're attracted to each other.It doesn't have to be embarrassing.Blaine seems to like the way he looks without a shirt on, oh my god.

He looks over at Blaine, who is splashing around, all by himself. At his gorgeous tan shoulders and the defined biceps he's been hiding under too-stiff jackets and button-downs, at his hair starting to curl loose a bit now that the gel it's always in has started washing away.He looks amazing, and Kurt wonders for the thousandth time, how did he ever get so lucky.And then Blaine catches him staring, and winks at him, which is, wow, ridiculous, and he looses his footing and gets water up his nose.They really are okay, though.

Two more laps, and he swims over to Blaine, who smiles at him as wide as the blue open sky above.How could he ever worry here?"Ready to go?" he asks.

"Sure." 

By unspoken agreement they bypass the changing rooms this time, and pile back into the car still wet.The drive back to Blaine's house doesn't take too long - ten minutes, maybe twelve - they don't always talk, and Blaine's summer pop playlist is just the same now as it's been all month.There's a different quality to the space of silence between them, though, when Kurt keeps sneaking looks at Blaine from the corner of his eye, when he can see in the rearview mirror that Blaine's doing the same thing.Invisible strings winding around them, ever tighter.

Into the house, then, detour to dump the wet towels in the bathroom where they belong, up the stairs and to Blaine's room.What next?

Kurt turns and they're facing each other, in just their swimsuits, dripping wet.He years to just be closer to Blaine, there's nothing he wants more, but somehow his feet are rooted to the spot.

"Kurt," Blaine breathes, and comes toward him, arms reaching out, breaking the spell, and now, he can step forwards, too, tilt his face and open his mouth to kiss and be kissed.They come together, touching, kissing, holding each other close.Blaine's bare skin beaded wet against his makes places he's never noticed before suddenly come alive, give off sparks, his belly where Blaine's presses against it, ridiculous, their calves knocking together on purpose as they shuffle towards the bed.They sit down, then slowly, slowly, lie down, together, side by side.

~

A couple weeks pass, nothing's changed in Kurt's life, except going to the pool has never been nearly so much fun.He and Blaine go almost every day - it's so much better than the mall - because there's post-swimming makeouts every time, and the memory turns on him enough that he appreciates how the pool water will literally cool him down.

Because after the pool - they go, fast as they reasonably can, back to Blaine's room.To his bed.They lie down, and Kurt gets to touch, slowly, carefully, the muscles of Blaine's arms; gets to lick them, his chest, his stomach, his sides; embarrasedly, hesitatingly, at first but it feels so good nothing else matters, gets to let Blaine do the same to him.

Blaine's nipples are so sensitive.Kurt's aren't, which was disappointing at first after how much Blaine had seemed to enjoy; the way Blaine's face had screwed up when Kurt accidentally scratched there too hard, the noises he makes every time he asks Kurt to bite, and Kurt does, carefully, and he's slowly learning how to be just a little less careful.The incredible rush it is, the tender raw feeling of power, that he's learning ever better and more ways, that he can make Blaine feel like that.

The only thing better, if there's even anything better in the world, is when he's the one on his back, and Blaine's leaning over him.Running his hands reverently, hungrily, over everything that's not covered by Kurt's swimsuit.(Kurt loves clothes for even more reasons than usual nowadays, but he's also been tempted to indulge in fantasies of buying Speedos).Everything - and most especially - the magic spots they'd found the first time they did this, over the bones of Kurt's hips.Who knows why.But when Blaine touches him there it feels like - like he thinks Blaine touching his dick might feel, only that must feel even better but, he can't imagine how.It feels like supernovas or maybe more like soda pop explosions, fizzy and hardly contained, like when Blaine bites his neck only different but he can't say which is better.He wants to ask Blaine to lick and bite there too but he's not sure he could stand it.

Blaine's just touching, for now.Fingers and thumbs over the bump of Kurt's hips, tracing the line across, fingers passing right above where his stomach turns into his groin, all the way to his other hip, and back again, again.It drives him crazy but not in a way he'd ever want to stop.

Blaine's fingers don't just feel incredible on the dip below his navel; they're also teasing him, right above the waistband of his swim shorts.Blaine's not meaning to tease, Kurt knows.He can feel his yearning, too, in the hooded weight of his eyes, the dragging press, reluctant to move on, of his fingertips.He can feel that he's not touching to make Kurt frustrated or even mostly desirous, but he because he wants to touch, as much as he can of Kurt's skin.Want bubbles between them, formless and growing, big enough to swallow them both whole. 

Kurt feels teased, anyway, though, in this position.Blaine's fingers only inches from his dick, sweeping back and forth, back and forth.He's so incredibly hard and he would be too embarrassed by it except that - Blaine's so thorougly absorved, involved in what he's doing, that Kurt knows he doesn't have the room left to possibly judge.So Kurt's good with everything except that - oh, fuck - he wants more.Blaine's fingers are dipping in and out, over the curve of his hips and back across his shuddering stomach, he's making all sorts of noises and hes doesn't think any of them are words.And they could move down - oh - just an inch, and it would be the best thing in the world.

"Kurt- " Blaine says " - can I - ?"This time he runs his fingers just underneath the blue fabric of Kurt's swimsuit, between the elastic band and the fluttering overheated skin of Kurt's stomach.He hooks them there, gently, waiting for a second.And Kurt's been wanting so badly, but - it's an unknown frontier.Terrifying, and no going back, from Blaine having seen, having touched.Kurt shakes his head.

"Sorry," Blaine says.His face is grave, a little worried, and he sits back up, withdrawing slightly.Kurt grabs onto his hands so he doesn't move too far.

"Don't be," he says.Then, wryly, "it's not like I didn't want you to."

"Then what - ?" Blaine asks.Clearly confused. 

"I'm not ready yet."Kurt blushes, and shrugs one shoulder; he's embarassed."Please don't think…." he trails off.I'm less attractive now?I don't love you the way you love me?"We should stop."

"Hey," Blaine says."It's fine.Don't worry.We'll do whatever you want."

"Are you - " Kurt says, face burning hot, but he has to ask this, has to know."Are you ready?"

"I'm not sure, actually," Blaine says.Looking down at their linked hands."I wasn't thinking.I was just - my touch was doing so much to you, and I wanted more of that."

"So did I."

Blaine nods, solemnly."I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, though."

"So," Kurt says, sitting up straight, pulling their clasped hands to his knee."Shall we make some rules?"

"Sure," Blaine says, thoughtfully."How about this.No more going further until we've both decided that we want to, and talked about it?"

Kurt has to admit, theoretically, it sounds like a good idea.But talking about it is something he wants way less than he wants to do things."Or what if we just say," he counters, "no hands south of the equator?"Where they are now is a pretty good place.He certainly doesn't want to go back.

"This is the equator?" Blaine asks, laughingly, and runs his finger right above the waistband of Kurt's swimsuit again.It's not torture this time, anymore, though it could easily get to be again.

"Yes," Kurt says, "and if you laugh at me, you won't get to touch at all."He turns away, nose up the the air; Blaine laughs and hugs him from behind.

"You know that I'd never," Blaine says, and his voice in Kurt's ear makes him shiver.It's not any different that normal - it's just that it's so close.

He turns back around inside the circle of Blaine's arms."We good?" he says.He hopes the answer is yes.He wants to get out of this sidetrack already, and back to making out again.

"I'm good if you're good," Blaine says.

"I'm good," Kurt says, and smiles.Lies down, and pulls Blaine down with him.

~

Later, at home, playing the afternoon over in his head, he can't help but feel disappointment.Not in Blaine - but maybe in himself?Or, no, just the situation….

But for a few seconds earlier he'd thought that Blaine touch him there, would touch - dammit, he can say it to himself - would touch his cock.He squeezes it himself, viciously tight, and wishes he could know what it feels like for Blaine's hand to be there instead of his own.

He's not ready to ask for it.He's not entirely sure if Blaine would.He thinks he would, probably, from the way he looks, the way they touch… but he'd said he wasn't sure either.Even though he'd asked.What does that mean?

Anyway, Kurt's not sure himself.He doesn't know how it'll feel afterwards, what it'll mean for him, for them, any of that stuff.But oh, oh.

He strokes his cock, familiar touch, feels the weight in his hand, and wishes it were Blaine's instead.Wishes he could touch him like this.It'd feel similar, but different, and he can't even imagine how hot every contrast would be.He thumbs over the head, where it's slick already, and it's just - he wants to get close enough to Blaine that he can make him feel like this, that there's no more holding back.It's hard to push through those barriers, always, but it's so amazing every time when they're closer than ever.And he just wants Blaine to touch him - not exactly like this, but just like this -

And then he comes.He can't hold out for long, anymore, he gets too wound up every day.But Blaine, he thinks, Blaine, Blaine, and his body sings.He wonders if Blaine's doing this, right now, every evening after they leave each other.He can't ask, but he hopes he is.


End file.
